Story about Life
by sayangsemuamembersuju
Summary: cerita dengan bahasa berkembang kemana - mana. Tapi aku berharap readers mau membacanya. Alur sebuah kehidupan akan selalu berjalan sesuai atau tidak dengan harapan, tergantung sekeras apa usaha untuk mendapatkannya.Ya hidup itu juga bisa diibaratkan tulisan, atau mungkin hidup itu adalah penjabaran dari satu hal yang diselesaikan melaui sebuah proses.
1. Chapter 1

Rate : K

Cast : Park Jung Soo (as yeoja)

Choi Siwon (as Namja )

and other cast

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik saya

Selamat Membaca

Hari ini aku memulai lagi, memulai berjalan dalam masa kata normal dalam langkah usahaku menerima cerita dan jalan hidupku, namaku Park Jung soo.

Hidupku tidak bisa dibilang baik. Sebenarnya sulit untuk berkata apa dan seperti apa.  
Alur sebuah kehidupan akan selalu berjalan sesuai atau tidak dengan harapan, tergantung sekeras apa usaha untuk hidup itu juga bisa diibaratkan tulisan, atau mungkin hidup itu adalah penjabaran dari satu hal yang diselesaikan melaui sebuah proses. Proses seperti apa yang terjadi juga tergantung bagaimana akan menggambarkan kisah sendiri dan jangan lupa dalam kisah itu juga berbarengan bagaimana cara menggambarkan karakter ku dalam sejarah hidup orang lain.

Berkata - kata adalah suatu hal yang mudah, berkata ibarat mengutarakan suatu pendapat, tapi mungkin dalam penyelesaian maupun implementasinya akan berbeda. Oke, menjalani sebuah kehidupan hampir sama dengan menuliskan rentetan kisah kejadian dalam sebuah novel fiksi, dimana aku adalah sebagai pemeran utama sekaligus penulis ceritanya yang pastinya akan berusaha menulisakan guratan - guratan kata ataupun kalimat yang enak untuk dibaca. Tapi tunggu dulu, dalam menuliskan novel terutama kehidupan sendiri juga terdapat berbagai pemeran dalam hidup. Aku akan menjumpai berbagai karakter yang akhirnya cocok atau malah berbalik pendapat dengan diriku. Layaknya sebuah tulisan, hidup akan memiliki genre tersendiri. Kebanyakan orang pastilah banyak mencari genre romantisme dengan akhir happy ending.  
Tapi coba deh dipikirkan lagi, apakah benar - benar ada siklus kehidupan yang dalam fasenya akan selalu berakhir happy ending?

Cenderung pasti akan ada cerita dimana sang pemeran utama atau mungkin sampingan akan merasa tak punya daya untuk cukup bahagia atau mungkin sekedar merasakan apa sih itu kata bahagia, bukankah bahagia itu tanpa syarat ya?.

Bahagia itu sebuah ekspresi dimana para pemerannya merasakan sebuah gejolak perasaan yang akan membuatnya mungkin tertawa, menangis, atau terdiam dengan penafsiran yang dimiliki.

Jalan ceritanya tidak ada yang tahu, sebab itu semua adalah implementasi penggambaran dari masing - masing orang dan tergantung cara untuk menceritakan kisah tadi.

Terasa janggal di hati tapi sulit untuk mengungkapkan, berkembang dengan begitu saja dan bersemi seperti bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi. kebanyakan dari cerita yang ditulis adalah siluet penggambaran kata yang seperti diketahui tidak selalu berakhir baik.

Ada fase dimana mungkin akan jatuh atau mungkin melambung setinggi - tingginya. Tapi jangan merasa khawatirlah semua orang akan mengalaminya sebagai cobaan atau mungkin kebahagiaan.

Begitu banyak orang juga yang pernah berkata " aku ga punya pilihan "  
Ah masa ia, itu bohong belaka . Dalam setiap keputusan, sebagai pribadi yang bebas dapat berkata ia atau tidak.  
Memutuskan ikut atau tidak, setuju atau tidak. Banyak opsi yang dapat di pilih dalam menjalaskan segala implementasi yang katanya tidak punyanya pilihan itu.

Ini adalah gambaran awal dari hidupku. Aku selalu berusaha bangkit dan pasti terjadi lagi. Aku bercerita seperti apa peliknya hidupku ini.

Hari ini aku terbangun dari waktu paling bahagia yang ku punya. Kebaahagianku hanya terjadi di waktu tidurku saja. Karna jika kubangun, aku kembali pada aktifitasku sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang hidup dengan sendiri.

"Aku telat, kurasa aku tidak datang kuliah pun mereka tidak akan bingung mencariku. Bahkan mungkin esok hari aku tidak akan ditanya mengapa aku tidak datang. Aku ada dan tidak mereka tidak peduli"

Kata – kata ku pada diriku barusan memang kenyataan, siapa aku ini buat mereka,hanya bahan cemoohan. Mereka tidak akan pernah bertanya aku dimana. Hari - hariku selalu punya cerita yang sama. Aku pernah berjanji pada oppaku satu – satunya yang telah pergi meninggalkan ku selamanya bahwa aku akan tetap hidup untuknya, bahwa aku akan tetap bertahan untuk bernafas selama Tuhan memberiku nyawa. Aku tak tahu sedari dulu yang kurasa hanya perih dalam hidup. Aku iri betapa indahnya hidup mereka, tidak hidup dalam bayang – bayang dosa kedua orang tuanya. Apa salahku? Kedua orang tuaku bukan pembunuh.

"kalau saja aku bisa memilih, aku hanya ingin mati Tuhan. Mungkin dengan itu aku jadi lebih baik. Aku tidak punya siapa pun dan apapun untuk ku perjuangkan, aku Cuma memiliki janji pada oppaku. TAPI MENGAPA KAU MENGAMBILNYA JUGA!".

Aku berteriak sebisaku. Aku hanya hidup sendiri, tidak tahu kemana aku harus meluapkan setiap luka hati ku sedari ku kecil dulu. Dikucilkan atas sebuah fitnah yang akhirnya membunuh orang tuaku, bahkan membuat oppa ku bekerja dan bekerja hingga tidak lagi peduli akan dirinya. Dia meninggalkanku, mati karna cintanya padaku.

.

.

.

Hari ini terpaksa aku harus pergi juga kekampus,aku akan jadi apa berjanji pada oppa bahwa aku akan ku putuskan untuk tetap menjalani kuliahku. Aku tetap berharap jika suatu hari nanti aku akan percaya, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kapan waktunya akan tiba.

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan di koridor kampusku melewati segerombolan yeoja yang kurang pekerjaan. Hari masih pagi tetapi mereka sudah mampu mengalahkan gosip – gosip yang ada di televisi,begitu setiap harinya. Dan saat aku melewati mereka, ku lihat mereka berbisik. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang mereka dapat ku tebak, yang mereka bicarakan itu aku, yeoja aneh itu kata mereka.

Aku tak perduli, itu bukan apa – apa buatku. Setiap harinya ku lewati dengan rasa yang sama, tepatnya aku terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Hingga hatiku pun mungkin tak mengenal lagi seperti apa bahagia itu. Lupakan saja, segalanya akan berjalan dan pasti akan baik – baik saja.

Hingga tak kusadari,seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Hei,jung kabarmu ? apa kau baik – baik saja?

Aku tak menemukanmu semalam?"

Apa dia sedang tidak waras, dia mencariku? untuk apa? Apa dia juga akan mengejekku sama seperti mereka. Apa mereka belum puas dengan segalanya yang mereka lakukan padaku

"aku tidak apa – apa, aku ada dan tidak bukan masalah buat kalian kan? Jadi buat apa menanyakanku?" aku pergi meninggalkan kebisuan dan kebingungan yang terlihat jelas pada guratan wajahnya yang tampan.

"Tunggu aku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku perduli padamu. AKU SELALU INGIN TAHU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PERASAANMU"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku rasa kau sedang berusaha mengerjaiku. Cara yang hebat. Kau mungkin berbakat menjadi Aktor Choi Siwon"

"Aku sunnguh perduli padamu, terserah apa katamu dan yang jelas mulai sekarang aku akan menghapus segala lukamu hingga kau mampu merasakan cintaku padamu"

Lalu ia memelukku dengan sangat erat, aku mendengar mereka berbicara heboh tentang ku dan dia. Aku masih tak percaya, seseorang sepertinya perduli bahkan mencintaiku. Aku takut ini adalah sebuah permainan. Kelak mungkin dia akan meninggalkanku dengan rasa sakit yang lebih memang ini waktunya, waktu untuk memghilangkan segal rasa sakitku.

Aku berharap jika memang ini waktunya dan dia orangnya, jagalah aku dan dia aku bahagia, bahagia bersama dia.

Mianhae,ini cerita teramat sedih dan jika readers berkenan tinggalkan jejak dan jangn lupa untuk koreksinya ya.

Akhir kata

Gomawo *bow 90 derajat


	2. Chapter 2

Rate : K

Cast : Park Jung Soo (as yeoja)

Choi Siwon (as Namja )

and other cast

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

saya

Selamat Membaca

Aku menerima penawarannya, ya dia datang tiba – tiba dan memberiku sebuah penawaran dengan dasar dia mencintaiku. Sepertinya beruntung untuk ukuran seorang yeoja yang tidaklah bisa di banggakan dari segi apapun. Yeoja yang perlu bantuan bahkan untuk tetap meyakini dirinya agar tetap hidup. Dia berjanji untuk membuatku cinta padanya. Oh,, apa memang otaknya sudah bertransmigrasi dari tempatnya, dan mengungsi entah kemana. Yang jelas aku masih teramat sangat ragu dengan kata – katanya, namja yang paling dapat aku percaya hanya oppaku dan dia telah tiada.

Aku mesti bertanya apa pantas aku untuknya ? seberapa pun aku merubah diri bahkan membuka hatiku, aku masih sangat takut. Mencintai mungkin akan jadi masalah baru untukku. Menambah daftar sakitku yang tidak akan hilang tapi pasti akan terbisa, terbiasa hidup dengan rasa sakit. Ini mungkin tidak akan sesakit ketika appa dan eomma meninggal dihadapanku dan oppaku, mereka rela mati dibunuh untuk kami. Agar kami tidak lagi merasa terbebani atas dosa yang tidak pernah mereka fikirkan sekalipun. Apa pantas aku berharap padanya. Jawaban terbaiknya adalah membiarkan dia mencoba, serta sejauh apa dia dapat membuktikan janjinya padaku. Menunggu adalah pilihanku saat ini untuk jawaban atas penawaran yang dia berikan. Choi Siwon, semoga kau tak menambah perihku.

"Tok tok.. permisi.. apa ada orang disini? "

"Sebentar,aku kesana"

"Ada apa ya ajushi? "aku bertanya pada seorang pria yang datang kerumahku. Ada apa sebenarnya. Setelah kematian Oppa tidak pernah lagi ada orang yang datang kerumahku ini. Bahkan tetanggaku pun enggan untuk datang kerumah ini, mengapa itu terjadi aku sendiri tidak mengerti ada apa dengan semua ini. Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku bertanya apa keperluan yang memuat ajushi ini datang kemari.

"Mianhe, saya datang membawa sebuah surat untuk seseorang yang bernama Park Jung Soo. Apa itu anda? "

"ya, ajushi benar,itu yang memberiku sebuah surat?"

"Aku tidak tahu nak, hanya saja disini tertulis nama seseorang. Sepertinya namja, namanya Choi Siwon."

Sungguh aku merasa dunia ini sedang bersandiwara padaku. Dia Choi Siwon benar – benar membuatku merasa sesuatu dihatiku. Aku bahagia karna sebuah surat yang ditujukan padaku. Perasaanku juga menghangat mendengar ajushi ini memangilku nak. Sudah teramat sangat lama aku tidak mendengar seseorang memanggilku nak. Mengingatkanku dengan cara appa memanggilku.

"Hei nak, apa kau baik – baik saja? Ini suratmu nak"

"ah, ne ajushi aku baik – baik saja. Gomawo ajushi."

"ne, semoga harimu menyenangkan nak, aku pamit pulang ne."

Aku masuk kedalam rumah, terpaku dengan apa yang berada di tanganku. Sungguh aku ingin tahu apa isinya, hanya saja perasaan ragu lagi –lagi lebih dominan berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Perlaha ku buka dan aku mulai membacanya.

Teruntuk Jung Soo pemilik hatiku,

Seberapa sulit dan seberapa banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyembuhkan sebuah luka hati, dalam setiap luka cepat ataupun lambat baik meninggalkan bekas atau sekedar terasa perih, pastinya menyebabkan sebuah rasa. Apakah pedih ketika tertiup angin, sakit ketika terbentur dan segala sesuatunya nyaris pasti punya kesannya sendiri. Terkadang juga berbekas yang mungkin akan dilupakan atau untuk dikenang apa penyebabnya.

Sebuah luka sepertinya memang akan dialami siapapun dan kapanpun,sekali lagi tergantung waktunya dan kesanggupan untuk menghindar atau malah masuk semakin dalam. Bermaksud tidak bermaksud, tapi punya bukti bahwa ia dengan menyakiti atau tersakiti tanpa melukai akan sama saja. Sama - sama mempunyai bekas di tempatnya tersendir, melekat dalam bukti, tersalurkan dalam gamangnya bayang – bayang perih.

Jung Soo, apa kau pernah mendengar kalimat Kau hadiar dalam ketiadaan, sederhana dalam ketiada pebertian. Tiada yang pernah mengerti benar tentang apa dan bagaiman perasaan seseorang bahkan lebih dari seberapa luas pengetahuanku tentang apa arti luka dan terlukai dalam setiap judul, bab atau bahkan subbab dari setiap tulisan yang biasa aku tuliskan ketika aku merasa hatiku tak mampu menahan lagi segala pedihku. Hidup ini memang tidak bisa di tebak ya. Mungkin kau bertanya apa maksudku menuliskan segala hal yang tidak ada hubungannya serta tidak jelas arah tujuannya. Baiklah aku hanya ingin menberimu kata – kata, mungkin bukan apa – apa. Hanya aku ingin mencoba untuk mengetuk hatimu yang sekarang penuh dengan luka.

Biarkan aku mencoba menepis satu persatu luka mu. Izinkan aku masuk kehatimu. Belajarlah untuk menerimaku dan aku akan membuatmu merasa ini bukan kesempatan yang salah. Jung soo aku akan membuat sebuah pengakuan padamu, aku mempercayaimu karena aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu karena tanpa sebuah alasan. Tapi sebagai sebuah takdirku menemukanmu. Mengabdikan hatiku untuk mencintaimu. Kau tahu terkadang aku merasa tiada yang mampu membaca caraku, aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan dengan sangat gamblang berkata – kata . Jika mereka merasa mengenalku, mungkin sebenarnya mereka tidak cukup untuk benar - benar mengetahui siapa aku. Jika kau tanya aku seperti apa. Maka cukup kau lihat guratan awan dilangit yang bergerak semaunya, membentuk pola - pola yang terkandang indah, dapat kau mengerti apa bentuknya. Tapi ingat ada suatu waktu dimana dia tidak lagi menunjukkan bentuknya, tapi dia tetap ada diatas sana. Menjadi gumpalan - gumpalan yang berkumpul dan bila tiada sanggup lagi akan turun deras menjadi bulir - bulir air hujan.

Pernahkah kau melihat pelangi. Pelangi itu indah, dia ekspektasi dari sisa - sisa hujan disiang hari yang pasti akan menghilang, tak suka jika indahnya menjadi tontonan siapa saja terlalu lama. Begitulah aku sederhanakanku dalam penglihatanmu tapi jangan sederhanakanku dalam pengertianmu yang mungkin akan berbatas. Anggaplah aku seperti similir angin yang menenangkan. Memberi kesejukan dalam teriknya hari, memberikan apa yang kubisa dalam masa aku bersamamu.

Aku takkan kemana - mana, selalu akan ada bahkan hidup dimana tempat yang kau peruntukkan kepadaku. Berikan aku waktu sebagai pembuktian padamu. Sebesar apa rasa sekarang yang kutanggung karnamu Jung Soo.

.

.

Kututup kembali surat yang ia berikan padaku, sesungguhnya aku tidak mengerti apa yang igin dia sampaikan kepadaku. Apa yang dia mau utarakan? Benar – benar aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin bertanya apa maksudnya, tapi apa aku bisa ?.

Setelah membaca suratnya, kurasa memang benar – benar menmbuatku melupakan waktu. Aku telah benar – benar terlambat masuk pada mata kuliah wajibku. Perasaanku benar – benar tidak menyenangkan. Semua mata melihatku, mereka melihat ku dan aku melihat sebuah selebaran yang bertebar dengan fotoku berada didalamnya. Ini apa?, mereka menemukan cara baru untuk menghinaku.

" kau yang bernama Park Jung Soo?"

"Ternyata benar, ini si wanita anak pembunuh itu. Apa yang kau lakukan? Hingga seseorang sebaik Choi Siwon menjadi gila membuat surat pernyataan"

"surat pernyataan apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang sedang menahan air mataku. Tidak aku tidak akan lagi menangis, terlalu bodoh untukku bila menangis karna mereka.

"kau baca ini. Dan segeralah jauhi dia. Kau ingin dia sial karnamu?"

Aku tak bisa mengekspresikan apapun, dia Choi Siwon memang sudah gila. Dia menulis pernyataan bahwa dia sungguh mencintaiku dengan segenap hatinya dan berani menjamin bahwa aku bukan anak seorang pembunuh dan jika ada lagi yang berani mengataiku dia akan membuat perhitungan bahkan mati untukku pun dia mau.

"Jung Soo, ini belum seberapa, aku akan terus membuat hari – hari mu akan berbeda."

Itu dia, dia datang dan memelukku. Mengucapkan sederetan Kalimat yang aku jelas tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan apapun, tolong jangan tambah lagi masalahku"Ucapku dengan lirih yang pasti akan didengar olehnya.

TBC atau End?

Haha,,ada yang minta ini untuk melanjut ini aku tidak punya feel. Berasa ga nyaman buatnya. Jika kalian masih berkenan untuk menbacanya tinggalkan lah jejak dan ini akan aku usahakan untuk disambung lagi ya

Akhir kata

Gomawo.. *bow 90 derajat


	3. Chapter 3

Rate : K

Cast : Park Jung Soo (as yeoja)

Choi Siwon (as Namja )

and other cast

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

saya

Selamat Membaca

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, apakah kamu merasa lebih baik. Aku akan mencoba benar - benar memberi sebuah kesempatan. Kali ini aku sedikit yakin padamu, hebat kau benar – benar berhasil membuatku berfikir untuk memulainya lagi, memunguti lagi cinta yang tersisa. Sisa- sisa luka hati yang berusaha ku tegakkan lagi. Berusah untuk ku hidupkan lagi agar bisa merespon setiap langahku dan menerimamu. Belajar sebuah penerimaan yang ikhlas.

Baik, aku memutuskan dengan segenap hatiku untuk menerimamu. Walau kutahu belum ada dan tidak aka ada jaminan akan bahagia dari segala usaha ini. Perih sekali membuka dan mencoba melepaskan guratan – guratan sisa luka. Sama rasanya seperti pertama terukir dihatiku. Dan sekarang kau harus ada disini, Membantu dan menguatkanku agar aku tidak lagi terjatuh dalam membuang semuanya. Berjanjilah aka nada saat aku meminta, meminta janjimu padaku. Meminta untuk mengajari ku. Ajarkan aku menjadi naif. Senaif dirimu yang masih bisa tertawa. Senaif kebahagiaan di alam kita berdua. Karena setiap detik di kala kenyataan mulai bersinggungan. Aku rasakan sakit yang nyaris taktertahankan. Atau ajarkan aku menjadi penipu, Apabila ternyataaku merasakan sakit itu dalam tawamu.

"Hei, bagaimana? Kau akan benar – benar menerimaku Leeteuk?" akhirnya ia melepaskan ku dari pelukannya yang dia lakukan.

"baik, aku benar akan mencoba. Jangan coba pergi lagi dariku. Jika kau melakukannya. Kurasa seumur hidup ku tidak akan lagi berani percaya pada seseorang yang mencoba masuk dalam hidupku"

"baik, aku berjanji Leeteuk. Aku akan jadi yang terbaik dan tanpa penyesalan. Baiklah mari masuk, hari ini bahagia akan penuh masuk kedalam hidup kita. Tidak sepertinya ku salah bicara. Yang benar itu mulai hari ini dan seterusnya"

Keputusan, itu lah yang aku lakukan untuknya. Dan semoga ini tanpa penyesalan. Berusaha membuka dan akhirnya dai berhasil menundukkan hatiku yang parah dan penuh sayatan luka serta kecewa pada mereka yang menggoreskannya.

.

.

Hari ini aku datang benar – benar pagi, menikmati suasana pagi itu menyenangkan. Datang pagi itu membuat bahagia karena tiak ada yeoja kurang kerjaan itu. Mungkin mereka juga baru terbangun. Aku butuh waktu sendiri, waktu untuk merealisasikan perkataanku padanya, si pria perusak sistem sakit hatiku. Sebenarnya rasa terimakasih lebih tepat untukknya. karenanya aku mau berusaha. Oppa, lihat lah jika kau ada ku rasa kau akan memarahi habis – habisan. Menyelidiki asal usul dia si Choi Siwon itu. Membuntutinya seharian dan akan mengajaknya berdebat. Mewejanginya dengan kata – kata tuamu. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirimu apa dia layak atau sebaiknya dihapus saja dari list yang kau buat.

Oh oppa, sebenarnya sekarang aku benar – benar menginginkanmu ada disini. Memperhatikanku lagi atau bahkan melakukan kebiasaanmu membuntuti siapa pun yang sedang dekat denganku dan terakhir mengingatkanku dengan semua bukti yang kau kumpulkan untukku. Protektif memang, dulu aku memang marah oppa. Karenamu banyak temanku yang selalu takut bertemu dengankku. Apa lagi buka kalau takut jika kau membuntuti mereka. Sekarang aku mengerti, ternyata hanya cinta dan sayang yang bisa membutmu bisa sekuat itu menjagaku. Setiap hari yang kau bahas ketika makan malam bahagia keluarga kita adalah bagaimana pendapatmu terhadap teman – temanku. Pantas tidak pantas aku berteman dengan mereka. Sekarang tidak ada lagi kau oppa, tidak ada lagi yang menjagaku. Mengoreksi semua tigkahku.

Sekarang oppa, Sekarang aku benar – benar membutuhkanmu. Bahkan menangis sambil berteriak telah sering ku lakukan ditempat yang selalu kita habiskan bersama. Ditaman tempat aku selalu bercerita padamu dan kau mendengarnya. Ketika kau berkata, jika aku ingin kan kau ada maka datanglah, datang membawa semua beban yang terasa dihatiku. Bahkan setelah kematian appa dan eomma kau masih sama, semakin menjagaku. Dan terus berusaha menbuktikan bahwa fitnah mereka tidaklah benar adanya. Bahwa appa dan eomma seorang yang lebih tepat disebut korban. Korban atas niat orang lain memusnahkan kejayaan perusahaan kita. Sepenting itukah harta. Hingga mereka berubah, menyerang appa yang membantu mereka. Bahkan membunuh pun mereka bisa. Membunuh appa dan eomma kita. Meninggalkan rasa sakit dihatiku dan kau oppa. Berat sekali aku melihatmu selalu berusaha. Bekerja tanpa henti hanya sekali lagi aku ditinggal pergi. Ditingga mati karena cintamu padaku.

Memenuhi hatiku dengan dendam dan rasa tidak percaya. Menjadikannku sebagai bahamn olok – olokan mereka. Mereka tidak kenal kita oppa. Bahkan appa serta eomma pun mereka tidak tahu. Hanya pemberitaan yang semakin memojokkan posisi kita sebagai mutlak bersalah.

Oppa, apa yang harus kulakukan. Bahagiakah atau bersiap dengan sakit lagi. Berusaha untuk membukanya. Opaa aku memintamu untuk menjagaku lagi. Tapi sepertinya memang tidak ada gunanya. Mianhae, ketika kau hidup dan telah tiada pun aku selalu menganggumu. Ketahuilah oppa, aku memang tidak ampu bernafas tanpamu. Jika memang aku tak berjanji padamu sebaiknya Tuhan mencabut saja nafaskku. Agar kita bisa bersama. Bersama appa serta eomma. Berbahagia lagi ditempat yang berbeda. Dan kali ini tidak akan ada lagi iri hati mereka. Sebab kita telah berada di keabadian oppa.

.

.

Setelah memenangkan diri tadi, aku sekarang lebih bersemangat. Sungguh bersemangat. Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju lorong perkuliahanku. Semoga hari ini yeoja – yeoja itu tidak bergosip lagi tentangku. Apa lagi kejadian semala itu, aku berharap semoga mereka lupa ingatan saja semuanya.

Tiba – tiba aku mendengar suara anak – anak. Aku menyeritkan dahiku dan berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku. Apa ia itu suara anak- anak. Dan hei, ini kampus ,sejak kapan disini ada anak – anak. Sepertinya aku terlalu berhalusinasi, kuputuskan untuk terus berjalan hingga aku tercekat dengan anak- anak yang berada disekitarku, berlari – lari menujuku berteriak – teriak "teuki nuna saranghae, saranghae nuna.." terus menerus sambil membawakanku bunga, bunga matahari. Untuk apa mereka memberiku bunga matahari. Bunga itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Untuk apa, anak – anak ini berasal dari mana, dan ada apa dengan mereka . Ya sudaahlah ku putusan untuk menerima bunga yang merka berikan

"gomawo anak – anak, kenapa kalian memberiku bunga?"

"ini nuna, seorang oppa menyuruh kami membawa ini untukmu, tadinya kami tidak mau loh nuna. Tapi oppa itu bilang jika kami mau memberikan ini untukkmu, kau akan bahagia. Dan kami ingin membuat siapa saja bahagia. Jadi kami mau saja nuna. Pantas saja dia menyuruh kami nuna, kau sungguh manis loh" salah satu dari anak – anak itu berkata padaku.

"gomawo, saengi. Untuk semua kebaikan yang kalian berikan" ucapku penuh haru

"Ada lagi nuna. Oppa itu menitipkan ini untukmu. Sepertinya ini akan jadi adegan menyedihkan ne. Sebelum nuna menangis kami pergi dulu ne. Selalu ternyenyumlah nuna. Senyummu itu sungguh manis"

"jeongmal gomawo saengi, hati – hatilah kalian semuanya. Salamku untuk appa dan eomma kalian ne"

"oke nuna"

Kubuka surat itu, dan lagi in dari seorang Choi Siwon. Dia senang sekali bertingkah aneh. Kali ini apa lagi yang ingin dia lakukan.

Anneyong Leeteukku, apa kau terkejut?, jika tidak rencaanaku ini akan gagal. Aku akan bersedih hati karenanya. Sebaiknya pura – puralah terkeju untukku ne. kekeke..

gomawo changi, kau pasti sedang tersenyum ne membacanya. Baik aku sangat bahagia. Kau pasti bingung ne. Sama seperti suratku semalam, membingungkan. Tapi apa kau tahu alasanku menberi bunga matahari?, tidakkan?. Bunga itu tumbuh didaerah yang cenderung tropis tapi memang baunya tidak enak ya. Ketahilah, aku memilihnya sebagai ungkap kesetianku padamu, karena bunga matahari mengikuti arah kemana matahari bersinar. Dalam kehidupan kita selau butuh cahaya, sumber terkuat dari cahaya adalah matahari. Kau adalah matahariku, yang selau menyinari ku. Tidak akan aku bisa hidup tanpa sinarmu. Bunga matahari itu juga melambangkan aku siap untuk setia, untuk selalu mengikutimu kemanapun. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berusaha ada disisimu. Hingga akhirnya yang punya kuasa memisahkan kita. Yang aku maksudkan itu Tuhan Leeteukku sayang, karena dia yang paling punya kuasa akan hidup kita.

Jika telah tepat waktunya, dia akan menjadikan kau milikku seutuhnya. Dan kau tidak akan sendiri lagi. Kau tahu, aku sudah minta izin loh pada oppamu. Sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Kekeke..

Semoga kau senang ne. Aku tidak romantis ya, tapi akan kulakukan semua yang kubisa. Dan kau ingat kata ku semalam, ini belum seberapa dan aku akn terus membuatmu bahagia. Hingga kau datang dan membalas cintaku.

Kutulis dengan sepenuh hatiku yang telah menjadi milikmu.

Choi Siwon

Air mataku akhirnya gugur juga, jatuh karena hatiku tersentuh. Dia benar – benar ku. Gomawo Choi Siwon. Tunggilah aku akan segera membalas cintamu.

Hah, ahirnya ini selesai juga. Merasa ga ini seperti dipaksa buatnya?. Sebenarnya pengen buat jadi romantis, tapi kok jadinya gini ya. Mianhae ya, maafkanku karena ini tidak bagus.

Jika anda masih berkenan, mohon di tinngalakn jejaknya. Terimakasih ku begitu besar untuk FiiAngelself, karena bersedia membaca tulisanku ini ne.

Akhir kata

gomawo*bow 90 derajat


	4. Chapter 4

Rate : K

Cast : Park Jung Soo (as yeoja)

Choi Siwon (as Namja )

and other cast

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

saya

Selamat Membaca

Part 4

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri menunggu sosok Choi Siwon itu tiba, aku menunggunya datang menjemputku didepan teras rumahku. Tingkahku ini persis seperti seorang remaja yang menanti kekasih hati tiba. Entah mengapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari irama biasanya. Semenjak kejadian anak -anak beserta bunga mataharinya yang berarti pengabdian, dia mengatakan akan mengabdikan hidupnya dan cintanya untuk ada selalu di sekitarku.

**Flashback**

" Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah kau sedang menagis haru bahagia atau mengapa Leeteuk?"

"kau? Mengapa kau selau muncul tiba - tiba dalam setiap keadaan? Sekarang kau melihatku menanigs itu salahmu. Kau datang dan membuat perubahan dihidupku"

"itu artinya kau menangis haru Leeteuk, jika benar karena itu maafkanlah aku yang telah membuat mata indahmu itu mengeluarkan cairan beningnya hanya untuk seorang seperti ku"

"kenapa kau meminta maaf, aku sedang bahagia dan itu karenamu, gomawo atas perhatiamu itu. Sungguh aku bahagia hingga hanya ini yang mampu kulakukan, menagis haru karena mu."

"baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan membawamu pergi sebuah tempat, tempat favoritku dan hanya aku yang tahu, setelah ni tempat itu akan jadi tempat untuk mu dan aku. Ingat aku tidak menerima penolakan Leeteuk. Kumohon bersedialah untuk pergi bersamaku"

"baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Dimana kita akan bertemu?"

"tunggulah aku dirumahmu, berdandanlah yang cantik. Aku akan tiba dirumahmu jam 9 pagi ne, satu lagi aku mohon tersenyumlah untuk kencan pertama kita besok ne. Aku tak ingin melihat guratan sedihmu lagi dan aku yang akan melakukannya. Menghilangkan kesedihanmu itu"

**End Flashback**

Semakin lama aku berdiri disini hatiku semakin gelisah menantinya, apa dia tahu dimana rumahku. Oh tidak, aku melupakan memberi alamat rumahku, tapi bukannya dia pernah menyuruh seseorang mengantar surat untukku. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah tahu, tapi mengapa ia sangat lama. Apa jangan - jangan dia hanya mempermainkanku. Bodohnya aku, semudah percaya padanya. Sebaiknya aku tidak berprasangka buruk padanya, mungin dia hanya terlambat. Aku telah berjanji memberinya kesempatan, tidak sengaja mataku menatap jam yang bertengger didinding rumahku.

Huh, pantas saja ini masih jam 8, apa - apaan aku ini. Ternyata aku telah berdosa berprasangka padanya. Dia akan datang jam 9. Apa aku seantusias itu menatinya. Apa aku mencintainya sekarang. Berbagai pertayaan Sekarang telah memenuhi kepalaku, bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

Ahkirnya dia tiba juga, seorang Choi Siwon tiba dirumahku

"Hai, apa kabarmu? Apa kau sudah siap untuk pergi Leeteuk?"

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?"

"tenang sajalah dan ikuti aku, aku akan menjagamu dan jangan khwatirkan apapun lagi"

Dia membawaku kesebuah tempat yang sangat menyejukkan. Sebuah taman yang dipenuhi pepohonan yang rindang dan banyak gelak tawa yang terdengar. Lalu aku bertanya apa maksudnya membawaku ketempat ini. Bukannya dia bilang hanya dia yang mengetahui tempat ini, lalu apa yang dia maksudkan itu adalah taman ini. Bukannya tempat ini diketahui banyak orang. Dia menjawab

"alasanku membawamu kemari adalah agar kau bisa melihat berbagai macam kebahagiaan, berbagai ekspresi selain rasa sedih. Walau kau melihat air mata tapi disini itu adalah luapan dari rasa bahagia. Agar kau mampu merasakan lagi seperti apa itu rasa bahagia. Dan kau lihat disebelah sana di tempat orang tua itu, mereka sudah tua ya. Tapi saling melengkapi, berbahagia, bahkan dalam berbagai kekurangan mereka dan aku ingin berbagi seperti itu dan itu semua hanya denganmu. Terdengar naif kah? Atau seperti rayuan secara tidak langsung, jika ia maka anggaplah begitu. Aku akan selalu merayu mu hanya kamu. Sebentar bisakah kau menungguku sebentar?"

"baiklah, sekarang aku sudah disini dan tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti apa maumu"

"tunggu aku, aku akan segera kembali"

Sambil menunggunya aku memandang keselilingku dan perhatianku terhenti pada seorang ibu yang mengajari anaknya berjalan. Sungguh menggembirakan melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan anaknya, terlau antusias mengejar sang appa yang berada di depannya, hingga ia terjatuh dan menagis bahkan berteriak. Appa dan eommanya dengan sangat sigap mendatanginya lalu mulai mendiamkannya. Membujukknya hingga ia tertawa kembali memperlihatkan gigi kecilnya yang baru saja tumbuh, hingga menambah kesan lucu dan menggemaskan pada wajah lugunya. Betapa bahagianya ia, melihatnya sungguh mengingatkaknku pada appa dan eomma. Dihari liburku dulu, mereka pasti selalu menyempatkan untuk bermain bersama ku dan oppa. Terkadang juga menjahiliku hingga aku menagis, aku berlari mengadu pada eomma. Setelahnya eomma pasti akan pura - pura memukul appa dan oppa lalu berkata

"bagaimana nak? Eomma sudah membalas appa dan oppamu. Apa masih kurang?"

hingga yang keluar dari bibir kecilku adalah

"masih eomma, mereka pasti akan menjahiliku lagi nanti"

"tenanglah nak, ada eomma disini yang akan membelamu dari appa dan oppa mu"

"gomawo eomma, aku mencintai dan menyayangi kalian semua"

"Aku juga sayang padamu loh saengku" oppa datang menjawab kata - kataku

Lalu appa juga menjawab "appa dan eomma juga mencintai dan menyayangi kalian berdua dengan segenap hati dan perasaan yang kami miliki, hingga mungkin tidak dapat tertampung lagi"

"gomawo appa, tapi apa maksudnya hingga tidak dapat tertampung lagi itu appa?"

"nanti kau pasti akan mengerti, berbagai ucapan sayang dari appa, eomm aserta oppa pasti akan kau mengerti. Mungkin nanti ketika kau telah dewasa changi kau akan mengerti semuanya dengan sendirinya, atau mungkin mengalaminya sendiri dengan seseorang yang kau cintai dan tentunya juga mencintaimu"

"enak saja, sebelum dia berani mendekati dongsengku dia harus berhadapan dulu denganku aku tidak akan menyerahkan dongsaengku pada namja sembarangan"

"jeongmal gomawo appa, eomma dan juga kau oppa"

.

.

"Kau sedang apa ? Apa aku begitu lama meninggalkanmu?"

Aku tersadar dari segala lamunanku tentang memori kebersamaanku dengan appa, eomma dan juga oppaku dulu

"tidak apa, aku hanya teringat dengan keluargaku karena melihat anak itu"

aku menujuk sebuh keluarga tadi yang masih mengajari anaknya berjalan kembali.

"oh, manhae niatku membawamu kemari adalah untuk membuatmu bahagia. Tapi aku malah membuatmu kembali bersedih"

"tidak masalah untukku, yang kuingat adalah sebuah memori yang manis tentang keluargaku, mengapa kau pergi begitu lama?. Kau tidak berniat meninggalkanku sendiri kan?"

"hahaha.. Tidak, tidak mungkin akau berniat meninggalkanmu,aku punya sesuatu . Ini untukmu semoga aku menyukainya"

"Apa ini, bunga lagi. Bunga apa ini? Apa maksud dari bunga ini? Kau senang sekali menyampaikan hal - hal secara tersirat ne. Lama - lama aku bisa memanggilmu tuan filosofi kekeke.."

"tidak masalah kau mau memaggilku apa, asalkan itu darimu aku menerimanya dengan sangat ikhlas teuki. Gomawo ne, hari ini kau memenuhi permintaanku untuk tersenyum. Kau tahu lesung pipimu itu sangat manis, apa lagi saat kau tersenyum atau tertawa. Gomawo juga untuk memberiku sebuah kesempatan untuk mengetuk pintu hatimu dan menukar semua perih mu dengan kebahagian, aku pasti akan memenuhi hari - harimu dengan kebahagian. Dan bunga yang berada di tanganmu itu adalah bunga Garbera Daisy, bentuknya mirip seperti bunga matahari ne? Tapi ini dengan versi berbeda, bunga ini memiliki banyak warna. Aku memberimu sebuket bunga garbera ini dengan berbagai warna. Kau pasti akan bertanya mengapa kan? sebelum kau bertanya bunga ini bermakna kecerian. Kebahagian yang ditunjukkan dengan berbagai warnanya, sama seperti harapanku padamu agar kau kembali ceria, aku yakin sebelum ini kau adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan, tapi tenanglah aku akan membantumu kembali meraih keceriaan dan kebahagianmu itu. Kita berdua, bersama. Kau dan aku selamanya"

Ku dekati dirinya, mengambil bunga garbera yang dipegangnya. Kali ini aku yang memeluknya, dia mungkin terkejut memerimanya. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, sejenak kemudian dia membalas pelukanku. Lalu berkata

"Ini tidak terlalu cepat kan untuk aku mengatakan bahwa cintaku tidak perhah berhenti bersabar untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat bagi kita bersama, jadi apakah sekararang waktu yang tepat untuk cintaku bersandar dihatimu?"

Aku mengangguk, aku tidak mengerti apa ia dan benar apa yang aku lakukan saat ini. Selama ini aku percaya cinta takkan pernah salah, menjatuhkan pilihan pada seseorang yang tepat atau bukan yang akan menjadi takdir dan jodoh itu tergantung pada bagaimana usaha untuk tetap menjadikannya jodoh dan takdir yang melekat pada diriku. Dan ku yakini orang itu adalah saatnya aku berkata selamat tinggal pada segala perih dan luka. Yang Akan pasti terganti dengan berbagai rasa indah setelah ini. Gomawo kau telah ada dan ngajariku kembai bahagia, bahagia denganmu. Aku menerimamu, aku menjadikanmu sebagai tempat untukku bermula kembali dan berdamai dengan takdir kesedihan. Aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pemilik hatiku.

TBC or END?

Bagaimana? Apa ini disudahi saja atau kita lanjut?

Jika masih ada yang berminat dan berkenan dimohonkan untuk meninggalkan jejaknya disini ya

Teruntuk FiiAngelself : bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ini cukup atau?

RianaClouds :maaf ya, sekarnang saya sedang menamatkan membaca satu novel fiksi. Mungkin terbawa suasana. Maaf mengecewakan ne. gomawo udah mau membaca.

Akhir kata

Gomawo *bow 90 derajat


	5. Chapter 5

Rate : K - T

Cast : Park Jung Soo (as yeoja)

Choi Siwon (as Namja )

and other cast

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME,Orang Tua member Super Junior, SM Ent,ELF dan cerita ini milik

saya

Selamat Membaca

Part 5

Aku berharap kau dalah sosok yang mampu melihat dengan hati, merasa dengan ketulusan. Memberi dengan keiklasan. Berfikir dengan ketenanangan, bersikap dengan keagungan. Serta mencinta dengan segenap jiwa serta raga

Aku berharap lebih pada setiap perjumpaan, petemuan bahkan cerita untuk aku ceriatakan pada anak - anakku. Memberikan pengetahuan mereka tentang aku yang pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang begitu mengerti. Hadir dalam ketidak mengertian, sederhana dalam setiap cara memberikan. Tapi tidak akan biasa ketika itu berbicara dengan cinta. Mampu memberikan kedamaian, keindahan bahkan lebih dari sekedar pengharapan. Menghidupkan suasana didalam kerlap - kerlipnya hati yang kau mengerti sebagai cara untuk dipahami. Menunjukkan berbagai ekspresi tahap bagaimana melangkah menuju perasaan saling mempercayai, bahkan cara untuk belajar memahami. Membuatku meyakini bahwa sosok yang akan kuceritakan nati adalah kau. Sebagaimana rasaku telah ada untukmu. Menceritakan tentang sosokmu pada setiap mereka, membanggakan kamu dan segala hadirmu. Mewujudkan nyawa baru dalam kehidupan kita. Menjadikanya sebagai pelengkap, tidak hanya itu mereka akan menjadi penguat rasa cinta ini. Mereka akan tubuh menjadi orang - orang terbaik yang akan kita didik. Ketika akan tidur nanti aku akan menceritakan sosok pangeranku. Pangeran penjemput hatiku, mengisahkan ia pada buah hatiku dan juga kamu. Agar siapapun tahu, bahkan mereka mengerti kamu dan segala tentangmu adalah mutlak miliku. Karena segala semua yang terjadi mulai saat ini akan menjadi indah, aku percaya bantuan - Nya ya akan tetap membuatmu ada disini. Karean segala yang aku inginkan adalah kamu Choi Siwon. Segala cerita baruku bermula dari hadirnya kamu. Gomawo karena memilihku. Menjadikanku takadirmu, bukan pilihanmu.

.

.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau selalu saja melamuni segalanya? Apa hadirku tidak cukup kuat untuk menghilangkan lukamu?"

"Siwon, bukan itu yang sedang aku fikirkan. Apakah nanti kita benar - benar akan bersama? Aku takut ketika aku telah memberikan seluruh hatiku, akan ada yang memisahkan kita. Kau tahu aku telah mulai berdamai dengan luka. Jika terjadi kehancuran lagi, kelak aku tak akan mau lagi memberikan kesempatan untuk apapun serta siapapun. Kehilangan itu sudah cukup untukku. Tidakkah aku bisa bahagia sekarang?"

Grep,  
Seketika itu ia memelukku, menenangkanku dan berucap kata - kata yang mampu menguatkan keyakinannku pada dirinya. Seketika itu aku menangis, bukan karena kesedihan tapi lebih kepada kekhawatiran bahwa ini akan berakhir. Ini akan selesai, aku tidak mau. Bisakah ini berlaku selamanya. Berlaku bahwa dia akan ada disisiku selamanya. Egoiskah? Tidak, aku akan dengan lantang mengatakan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia terlepas. Kehilangan pun akan aku jauhkan dari kamus kata - kata baru lembaran hidupku. Hanya dia, Cuma dia satu - satunya yang ku punya, pengisi hatiku dari kekosongan dan kesedihan.

"apa lagi yang kau takutkan changi, aku milikmu. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah ada yang akan merebutku darimu. Selain Tuhan yang berkuasa, mempertemukan, memberikan, serta menyatukan. Tidakkah kau merasa ini semua indah. Segalanya punya waktunya. Sebelum tiba saat aku untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, aku milikmu. Aku mengklaim bahwa aku Choi Siwon selamanya milikmu Park Jung Soo"

"aku memohon bahkan meminta dengan segala hal yang tersisa dariku agar kau tetap ada disisiku. Sungguh yang kutakutkan saat ini adalah kehilanganmu. Segala kehidupanku dimulai dari kau merusak sistem hidupku telah berpusat padamu. Sekarang bahkan aku lebih layak disebut pecandu, pecandu segala hal yang menyangkut tentangmu"

"baiklah aku mengerti, sekarang aku seperti obat untukmu ne. sebagia obatmu sekarang aku memintamu untuk membayarku. Masa ia kau selalu minta gratisan. Aku ini obat mahal tau"

"kau,, aku mesti membayar dengan apa. Kau tahu selama ini aku hidup hanya dengan hasil tabungan yang oppa kumpulkan untukku. Jadi aku mesti membelimu dengan apa he?"

"hmm..aku tidak memnintamu membayar dengan uang. Aku bisa mencari uang berapapun kebutuhan kita. Suatu waktu nanti aku akan memintanya dalam bentuk lain. Setuju ya?"

"bentuk lain? Ya aku percaya padamu. Apapun itu aku rasa itu adalah hal yang baik"

"mana mungkin aku meminta hal yang tidak mungkin darimu cintaku.."

"kau ini gombal sekali, tak usah kau gombali pun aku telah luluh padamu"

.

.

Sekarang hari - hariku jelas berbeda, semua karena cinta. Cintanya yang selalu mengalir untuk hatiku. Aku selalu merasa hangat. Meski kadang hujan atau angin datang menyapa tanpa rasa kasihan. karena dia, karena dia selalu ada. Memberi kehangatan untukku rasakan. Memberikan sandara untukku beristirahat. Memberikan kesejukan dikala hangat telah berlebihan memberikan cahanya. Semua indah, bahkan kata - kata kasar yeoja - yeoja penggosip itu bukan lagi apa - apa untukku. Sekarang aku telah mampu menatap lurus. Mengadah kedepan dan mengatakan namaku Park Jung Soo aku memencintai Choi Siwon, aku untukknya dan dia untukku. Aku memiliki keseluruhan isi hatinya. Disana didalam jantungku dan juga dirinya, dialiran darahku dan juga dirinya telah mengalir darah dengan detak yang sama. Namaku juga namanya. Tidak peduli apa kata orang tentang ini semua. Asal dia ada, maka cukuplah ia bagiku. Sebagia pelindung, penjaga sekaligus pemilik hatiku. Kupercaya ia akan berbeda, sorang pria yang akan ku percaya. Aku memilihnya dan dia memilihku.

"chagi, hari ini apa yang akan membuatmu bahagia?"

"Siwon, jawabanku hanya satu. Hal terindah yang membuatku bahagia adalah keluargaku dan terakhir itu kamu. Cukup kamu, cukup kamu dan selamanya kamu. Itu adalah terindah diantara hal yang paling indah yang membuatku bahagia. Bahagiaku sekarang dan nanti itu kamu"

"hanya aku? Karena aku adalah yang terindah maka aku memintamu untuk meminta yang membuatmu semakin bahagia. Bukankah mendapatkan hal indah dari yang terindah akan lebih indah?"

"mengapa bahasamu sungguh berputar - putar dengan kalimat yang sama? Apa itu artinya kau akan memberiku apapun ynag ku pinta?"

"apapun, semua yang kau inginkan. Bahkan hal yang paling tidak mungkin pun akan aku berikan"

"baik, permintaanku tetaplah kau disini, dihatiku. Isi hatiku dengan sepenuh cinta yang kau punya, hingga hatiku rusak karena tak mapu menampung semua yang kau berikan. Kebahagian serta cintamu itu disini. Tetaplah bersamaku, hingga waktu kematianku atau kau nanti menjemput serta memisahkan kita berdua"

Ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimpel di pipinya yang putih. Berseri serta merona indah. Semakin indah karena senja telah menyinarinya. Memberika pencahayaan terbaik untuk wajah tampannya. Aku tidak menyesal dan kupastikan tidak akan menyesal karena telah memberi kesempatan. Memberikan kepingan sisa hatiku untuk dia satukan. Mengisinya dengan cintanya, membentuk kembali dengan pahatan sempurna. Menghilangkan noda sisa kebencian disana. Membersihkan seluruh luka dari ingatanku. Memberikan pengertian agar aku berdamai dengan ingatanku. Memberikan kata maaf, serta meyakinkan bahwa akan ada yang membalas semuanya. Pemilik semua manusia akan memberikan hadiah pembalasan yang akan lebih perih untuk mereka. Dan akhirnya aku berdamai dengan seluruh luka. Dengan masa laluku.

.

.

"hei yeoja, bodoh. Sebentar lagi kau akan kehilangan dia. Kau akan dicampakkan.

Hahaha.. Begitulah nasibmu, ditinggal namja yang kau yakin akan benar - benar mencintaimu. Kasian sekali kau"

"kau berkata dengan siapa? Aku? Maaf aku punya nama. Aku tidak bodoh, dan apa yang kau maksudkan? Ada apa dengan Siwon?"

"kau tidak tahu? Sudah tidak salah lagi, kau benar memang yeoja bodoh. Dia kan namja terpintar dikampus ini. Tentu saja dia yang akan diberikan beasiswa ke Oxford University. Kau akan ditingkalkan. Selamat ya yoja babo. Selamanya ku rasa kau akan tidak bahagia"

"beasiswa, kalian tahu dari mana. JAWAB AKU!"

"sudah kukatakan, kau memang yeoja babo. Kurasa hanya kau yang tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberi tahumu? Huh, kasian sekali kau. Nikmatilah penderitaamu ne. bye yeoja puteri kesialan"

"beasiswa, Inggris, aku tidak tahu. Hanya aku"

Aku menangis dalam senyumanku. Senyum kepahitan. Dia menipuku. Berhasil dengan sempurna menyakitiku. Seharusnya aku tidak percaya. Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan hatiku. Mungkin benar apa kata mereka, aku bodoh dan benar - benar bodoh. Memcintaimu dengan hatiku. Bahkan itu adalah sisa seluruh hatiku. Kau penipu, menipuku dengan segala kebaikanmu. Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Meski ternyata kau memberi kepedihan, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia karena kau akan bahagia setelah ini, kau akan jadi orang hebat, bukannya yang dikirim disana hanya orang dengan segala hal terbaik. Kau orangnya. Aku tak mampu dan tidak akan lagi melihatmu. Memcintaimu bahkan kurasa bukan lagi kesalahan. Meski ternyata ini kepalsuan terima kasih karana kau memberiku kesempatan. Meski in adalah hal terakhir yang kupunya.

.

.

"changi.. Tunggu aku, apa aku berbuat salah padamu. Bahkan menatap mataku pun kau tidak mau"

"tidak, kau adalah kebahagianku. Sebagai keahagiaku aku bahagia untukmu. Untuk segala yang kau dapatkan. Pencapian serta usahamu adalah yang terbaik. Meski berkorban dan tersakiti itu kenyataan. Itu resiko ku kan. Pergilah dan jangan sakiti siapapun lagi. Sakit yang paling sakit adalah ketika kau terluka karena orang yang kau sayangi. Gomawo untuk semuanya ne. termasuk rasa cinta yang terselubung dan kesakitan yang teramat sakit yang kau berikan. Aku permisi Choi Siwon"

Aku berjalan meninggakannya, dia terpaku masih berdiri pada posisinya. Aku tahu yang dia lakukan sekarang adalah menatap punggungku. Mungkin sekarang dia bahagia, dia berhasil menyakitiku. Berhasil dengan rencananya. Mungkin dia akan bahagia dengan perihku. Aku bahagia meski berlumur luka didalamnya, jika dengan ini dia akan bahagia.

"Park Jung Soo"

Dia memanggil namaku. Apa maunya lagi. Bukannya urusanku sudah selesai dengannya. Apa sekarang dia dia juga mau menghinaku. Mencemoohku dengan kata - kata kasar. Atau berkata halus dengan maksud sama saja. Aku tetap melangkah hingga ia menyentuh serta memelukku dari belakang.

"kau sudah mendengarnya, aku mendapat beasiswa penuh ke Inggris. Maaf aku tidak memberi tahumu. Aku ingin menjadikan ini kejutan"

"Aku sunnguh terkejut Choi Siwon, ini kejutan yang sangat menejutkan. Kau tahu, ini membuaku menyesal telah mengenalmu. Bukannya kau melakukan semua itu karena ingin menyiksaku juga sama seperti mereka semua. Kau BERHASIL, ini sangat sakit. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari semua akumulasi rasa pedih yang kupunya. Kau puas.

"tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak memberi tahumu karena ini akan jadi permintanku. Kau ingat, aku pernah memintamu memberikan bayarnku. Dan sekarnag aku akan menagihnya. Maukahkau untuk ikut bersamaku. Bersamaku selamanya. Menjadi milikku dan mengganti namamu"

"apa lagi maumu, bukannya kita telah berakhir?"

"berakhir, justru kita baru saja akan memulai. Menikahlah denganku. Mengganti margamu menjadi Choi Jung Soo ku, dengan itu semua aku memilik alasan untuk membawamu. Bahkan ini adalah permintaanmu, Aku menepatinya kan? Dengan menikahimu tidak akn ada lagi yang akan membuatmu terpisah dariku. Selamanya kita bersama, membentuk keluarga baru. Hanya ada kau dan mungkin anak kita."

Mendengar perkatannya tadi aku membalikkan tubuhku, menatap matanya lekat - lekat. Berusaha mencari serta mendalami apa yang dia katakan. Tidak ku temukan tanda - tanda kebohongan, kepalsuan dan sebagianya dalam sorot matanya. Yang ku temukan justru ketulusan yang terpancar dari tatapan matanya. Aku memeluknya, menyamankan diriku dalam rengkuhannya. Menangis sekeras yang kubisa. Aku dilamar olehnya. Dan jawabku adalah

"ya, baiklah. Nikahi aku, bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi. Kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Memulai kisah baru antara kau juga aku"

Kulihat ia tersenyum, memelukku semakin erat. Aku memintanya untuk mengendurkan pelukan kami. Sebelum dia bertanya mengapa, aku meraih tangannya. Aku meletakkan tangan kekasihku itu diperutku, mengeluskan tangannya disana. Ia menyeritkan dahinya, pertanda meminta penjelasan dariku.

"kau ingin kita berdua selamanya, kurasa kita akan kesepian. Aku butuh yang lain, setelah kita menikah nanti. Disini, kau harus memberikan isi diperutku ini. Aku akan sangat bahagia, merasakan keturunan dari namja paling kucintai tumbuh didalam rahimku. Merasakan tiap pergerakan yang akan diberikan putra atau mungkin putri kita nanti didalam perutku ini"

Aku masih mengelus - eluskan tanganya di perutku, kali ini dia melakukanya disini. Sekarang ia telah menitihkan air mata. Kesedihan tidak cocok untukknya, aku meraih wajahnya dan menghapus lelehan air mata itu dari wajah tampan namjaku, calon suamiku.

"mengapa kau menghapusnya, aku terlalu bahagia. Kau mau menikahiku bahkan meminta anak dariku. Aku berjanji saat kita menikah nanti didalam perutmu akan ada nyawa baru bukti kata – kataku. Bawa aku akan terus membahagiakanku. Kau tahu tiga kebahagianku, dan saat itu tiba nafasku serasa akan terhenti dalam hidupku,

Pertama saat aku melihatmu, kedua saat pertama kali kau menyebut namaku, dan ketiga saat kau mrngatakan ya terhadap cintaku. Kebahagianku kamu, kamu dan kamu"

Aku kembali memeluknya, saat in kami berdua sama - sama menangis. Meluapkan seluruh rasa yang bersemanyam dihatiku dan juga dihatinya. Aku akan menikah, dia akan menikahiku. Membawaku pergi menuju kota baru, membawaku pergi bersama status baruku sebagai istrinya. Miliknya secara agama maupun hukum. Mempercayainya, menjadikan dia sumber segalanya adalah keputusan terbaik serta hadiah terindah yang paling indah dari Tuhan. Menganugrahiku dirinya, penyembuh luka dari semua sedihku selama ini. Appa, eomma dan kau oppa, lihat aku dari sana. Sekarang aku bahagia, menemukan dia. Menikahi dia, orang baru dalam hiduku. Orang baru yang membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku. Dioakan aku ya, dan semoga saja kalian akan cepat melihat cucu dan keponakanmu oppa. Aku sungguh menantikan melahirkan anaknya, buah hatiku dan juga dirinya. Pelengkap antara aku dan dirinya.

END

Haha in fic terpanjang dan berperasaan banget nulisnya. Ini udah end loh. Tapi kira – kira ada yang minta di sequel kan ga? Kalau ada aku buat deh..  
gomawo ya buat yang udah review ini dari awal hingga akhir, tadinya in bakal one shoot. Ternyata akibat permintaan FiiAngelSelf dan RianaClouds maka ini di sequel alias jd berchapter.

FiiAngelSelf sekarang ini tu tergantung kamu mua dilanjut apa enggak,, Biar WTF-annya berlanjut. Apa kita buat cerita baru lagi tentang WTF?

Semuanya terserah kamu dan readers, makasih ya buat yang pernah baca terutama review( biar orang nya itu - itu juga), bantu aku untuk menukis lebih baik. Dan kuharap kalian berminat ne.

Akhir Kata

Gomawa *bow 90 derajat


End file.
